Ino's shatter heart
by Gaara'sbutterfly
Summary: can't think of a summary rigth now...but this oneshow was base by a oneshot by GaaraLuvzBeckii101 I GOT PERMISION TO DO THIS...so R&R pleace


Hey guys here's a little oneshot which is sort of a sequel to the story Gaara's embarrassment a oneshot done by GaaraLuvzBeckii101 I recommend reading it before you read this, and **I do have permission to do this **so I don't want any bad things said ok

* * *

Ino was sitting next to Sakura, as she heard what just happened between her and Gaara

"you hit him when he tried to kiss you? You're an idiot Sakura the poor guy probably got his feelings hurt not to mention the world of pain he must have felt when you hit him in that spot" Ino said looking down

"he deserved it he was a pervert" Sakura said mad

"Sakura you baka you gave him the idea that you liked him" Ino said crossing her arms

"what do you mean Ino?" Sakura asked looking at her confused

"you said you got your face close to his and touched his face what guy wouldn't think you want him to kiss you or you like him which lead to the same conclusion that you where going to kiss him"

"well I wasn't aiming for that I was just worried" Sakura said

"you do like him do you Sakura?" Ino said with a jealous tone "you just don't want accept it" Ino put her hands on her legs and closed them into fist "every where there's a guy that likes you Naruto, Lee, guys you ran into on mission, and now Gaara"

"well even if that is true I don't like Gaara or any of those guys I'm waiting for Sasuke-kun, their all just wasting their time" Sakura said she looked at Ino and noticed that she was whispering something, she had to get closer to understand what she was saying

"why does he likes you and not me?" she kept repeating

"Ino you like Gaara don't you?" Sakura asked

"yes I do like him but he'll never noticed me he never did" Ino looked down

"Ino don't cry" Sakura said reaching for her bag "oh no!"

"what is it?"

"I left my bag there, can you go get it for me Ino?"

"um sure" Ino said getting up and waling away

******************

Gaara was standing in front of his two terrified siblings about to use his sand coffin when there was a knock on the door

"oh no who ever it is at the door is dead" Kankuro said as he saw Gaara walked toward the door and opened it to see the blond girl standing there

"h-hi G-Gaara" Ino said looking down trying to make sure he didn't saw her blush

"what are you doing here Yamanaka?" he asked her in a cold tone

"Sakura left something and she asked me if I could come and get it for her"

Gaara moved out of her way she could walk inside

"I'm sorry for what Sakura did Gaara-sama" Ino said as she looked around for Sakura's bag

"why are you apologizing for her?"

"cuz Sakura is such a baka she told me everything and she over reacted"

Gaara glared at Ino since she called Sakura baka

"what do you see in her anyway?" Ino asked she was getting tier of asking that question, she must have asked to so many guys that they al answered the same thing

"she's kind of attractive, smart, strong" he said looking at Ino

"I see" that's the answer she always got except for the part that he said 'kind of attractive' all the guys said that she was the most beautiful girl they ever saw, and half the time she was rigth next to Sakura when the guys flirt with Sakura, Ino grabbed Sakura's bag and was looking at Gaara from the corner of her eye, she thougth that he was checking her

"your hair got longer" Gaara said "it looks better this way"

Ino held Sakura's bag tight against her chest as she felt her heat beat go faster did he tried to say that she looked beautiful with her hair long she tried to keep herself from hyperventilating she didn't want Gaara to notice her like that, especially since this was a sign that he actually noticed her, but how did he felt about her is rare for someone to be hurt by some one you're in love with and fall in love with someone else after that, but it may not be impossible, she felt like telling him of her feeling for him

"thanks" Ino started to walk away, she tripped and Gaara caught her, Ino felt his arms around her, she looked up to see him staring at her, Ino felt her breath stop when their eyes meet, she wondered if he felt the same

"G-Gaara I-I" Ino blushed as she closed her eyes moving her face closer to his to kiss him

Her heart beat pounded faster, she noticed how much taller he was than her when she went as high as she could, she stood like that for sometime as Gaara looked at her, she was trying to kiss him, just as he tried to kiss Sakura before, he let go of her, Ino lost her balance since she was on her tiptoes, felt her heart breaking when she hit the ground

She felt tears form in her eyes at that moment she knew he didn't return her feelings, he was still thinking about that know it all, billboard-brow, pink haired girl that has the majority if not all of the boys after her

Why? Why did she thougth she had a chance "I-I'm sorry" she said getting up and running out crying, that was her chance to tell Gaara she loved him, there never came a second chance she kept her feeling for him to herself for the rest of her life

* * *

I was aiming for a sad ending so it makes you want to cry now they'll never be together


End file.
